The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pinball-type games, and more particularly to such a game using a spinning top as the playing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pinball-type games generally employ a playing surface having a plurality of obstacles designed for impact by the player controlled object, such as a pinball. The pinball may be of a conductive metal such as iron or steel of heavyweight, impact of the ball with various obstacles usually generating a score.
Games have been developed utilizing spinning tops which are propelled along a playing surface for impact with one or more obstacles, or with other spinning tops, such games being shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,252,451; 2,627,412; and 3,712,619. In the aforementioned Patents, a top spinning device is provided for accelerating the top for propulsion along a playing surface which may have movable obstacles which are struck by the top, the number of obstacles so struck providing the scoring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spinning top pinball-type game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scoring mechanism for a spinning top pinball-type game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved top and top spinner mechanism.